Where are we ?
by Wehrmacht43
Summary: When the daedric prince sheogorath tells the last dragonborn about a storm in the bay of anvil, he has no idea what awaits him
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 **Authors note: this is my first fanfiction which means it won't be great but I hope some of you like it.**

 **Visual descriptions**

 **1\. The legions armour is Romanesque it looks like tesrenewal concept art for imperial amor**

Summer set isles, cloudrest 4e 204

* * *

Aventus stood on the hill staring at his conquest, the city of cloudrest, now burning in the distance. The plume of smoke was big and ominous in the evening sky aventus turned to his adjutant hadvar " legate aratos we have secured cloudrest with few casualties than predicted" legate aventus nodded to his adjutant and responded solemnly " yes, but at what cost? Cloud rest lays in ashes and ruins" Hadvar nodded in agreement "indeed" . Aventus walked out of the war tent with Hadvar and his other adjutants following closely, he motioned to a scout that was resting near a tent " you There scout, come over here" the scout got up and strides over " what can I do for you my legate?" Aventus wrote down something down and handed it over to the scout " bring this message to general aquillas" the scout nodded and proceeded to get on his horse and rode to the south. Aventus stared at what the smouldering and ruined city that was once cloudrest and sighed sadly, he dismissed his adjutants and went to his tent for the night. It had been 3 years since the empire had rose and defied the enslavers that called themselves the aldmeri dominion, it had been 3 hard years of conflict with many victories against the surprised jailers. It was only two years ago that legion set foot on the alter homeland where the true carnage began. As he entered his tent he felt relieved that this war was almost over , the legion only needed to capture two more cities turned strongholds, in his immortal life aventus never thought he would be leading 2 legions no less " by the nine, I feel like a draugr" as he begun to take off his armour he felt the cold embrace of the autumn breeze that was slowly picking up. He sat at his desk and began to write his official report of the siege for general Aquila who no doubt would want to see him soon after he thoroughly secured the countryside around cloudrest.

 **The next morning**

* * *

The sound of feet marching woke Aventus up , he groggily put his caligae on and started his morning ritual that he had been repeating since his first adventures in skyrim. As he stepped outside he was greeted to the sight of reinforcements marching into his camp, he spotted general aquillas on horseback following the new legionnaires arriving. Aventus quickly rushed to his war tent and found his adjutants at work, he waited for general aquillas to come in . Speak of the daedra herself " legate aventus I received your message, congratulations on taking cloudrest, I thought you would've needed more to take the stronghold." Aventus responded to the praise " it was hard but in the end those foolish altmer were arrogant in defending their city stronghold."he held his report in his hand waiting for her adjutant to take it aquilla walked over to the map and looked at it with determined face " all we need to do now is capture lillandril first held and skywatch" she had a smile equal to sheogorath's "after that we won't have to bow to elves anymore."

 **End of year imperial city**

* * *

"We are here to celebrate the empires victory over the aldmeri dominion" announced Olaf turbald the replacement ofaumund mottiere from the elder council , everybody sat there in silence waiting for Olaf to continue Aventus sat in the front , his enchanted replacement eye stared with intensity waiting for it to be over "this war was hard and arduous, all of us fought with ferocity and honor to beat back the aggressors, but we prevailed in the end…." The speaker went on for what was eons to aventus until he was tapped on the shoulder "aventus they want you on the stage" aventus stared at his friend hadvar "why in oblivion do they want me there" asked aventus in slight irritation "they have crowned you the new emperor." Aventus immediately shot up and thanked hadvar. As the ceremonies wrapped up Aventus was filled with joy and and emptiness he could not describe, the elder council congratulated him for his ascension to the the throne, finally the commander of the penatus oculatus gaius marius came up to him and introduced himself and escorted the newly crowned dragon emperor to the imperial palace to his new residence. That night he was visited by someone he least expected "well if it isn't akatosh's deformed left nut " Aventus spun around from his stool to find sheogorath staring at him with the mos gleeful look he had ever seen "mad prince, to what do I owe you for this visit?" Aventus stood there while sheogorath sat on his bed and stretched "CHEESE, is what you owe me my small dragon" sheogorath looked intimidating for a few seconds until he burst out laughing "Ha haha ha hee ho , I'm joking my champion, I just wanted a personal visit with my favorite champion, is that to much to ask for?" Aventus stared at the daedric prince with incredulous look until he realized this being could literally crush him if he wanted " just to talk? You usually visit me when you need me for something or you want to annoy me with your madness" sheogorath looked at him with mad glint in his eye " oh really my little dragon?" again with that nickname Aventus interrupted sheogoraths rambling when it became to much " My lord! My lord , if I may inter-" "please do" Aventus continued without hesitation " as I was trying to ask before, why do you keep on calling me 'my little dragon' all the time , you have been calling me that since we first met in solitude" sheogorath looked like he was empty his form shifted to that of a imperial women , the mad prince finally responded "that's what I called Martin, I thought you might like it as well" she looked forlorn and lost, it did not last as the mad prince or princess? "Never mind that me mortal instrument, I came here to warn you about an adventure." He continued "it will be in the bay of anvil , be ready with a small force , ohh and bring your red pet with you and his three minions!" Sheogorath stood up and stared directly at Aventus and all but whispered his or her goodbyes "ta ta my little dragon!" As the smoke dissipated, the newly crowned dragon emperor was left to ponder the warning from the mad god. The night went over with no abnormalities whatsoever , aventus awoke the next day ready for the agonizing greetings and false enthusiasm he had to put on for the elder council today and for the rest of his reign. The Day was long and pain staking your dull for Aventus the elder council finally finished their briefing on the current issues at hand, there was concern by some nobles from the Colovian highlands who complained about the usual, The elder council needed approval on repairs to the damaged city's left in the path of the war, and finally the imperial navy needed more ships to replace the destroyed ones . Aventus agreed to the 2nd and 3rd but denied the nobles any sway , thus Aventus would learn dreary life style of an emperor, oh how he despised this new turn on his life, Aventus never dreamed he would become the new emperor of what was a ramshackle of an empire left in the wake of the incompetent elder council and Titus Mede the 2nd , after the first 3 months of decisions and long meetings he was saved by the penatus oculatus burst in to the room "my emperor, you are in grave danger! We must evacuate you right now!" Aventus sprung from his seat and immediately his protection surrounded him , as they walked down the corridors his head guard explained the danger " my liege, as we speak there are assassins in the Capitol , we believe them to be thalmor remnants seeking revenge." The emperor wasted no time in responding " I had a feeling those wretched demons would try come after my life when we crushed their coveted dominion" as they walked the halls they turned into a little dark corridor where his scurity advisor tapped on the dead end and they swiftly entered the secret escape path used by the emperors of old. The plot on his life passed soon when the assassins were found and executed as well as the bosmer servant from the palace who had agreed to smuggle them in. From that day forward Aventus would have a century of penatus oculatus following him around where ever he went.

1 year later

* * *

Aventus strolled the abandoned temple of cloudrest temple , when he came to a stop he had made his decision " helstrom , I believe this temple would make a better headquarters for the Penatus oculatos, don't you think?" " yet milord" and with that the former blades temple was rebuilt to house the empires ruthless intelligence gathering organization.

I hope some of you liked this first part, I really hope I did an okay job on this prologue and stuff . The real first chapter will come soon probably in 2 weeks or so.

Till then


	2. Chapter coming soon

It will be coming soon , I've just been busy with work


End file.
